Attraction
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: What will happen when Gibbs confides in Abby about his feelings for her? GABBY, OneShot.- REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Just borrowing, shall return them in the morning...

**/ x-x-x /**

Gibbs walked into the lab, wanting results from the blood analysis he had given Abby that morning. With a CAFF-POW in his hand, he looked around searching for the Goth.

"Abby?" he called out, Gibbs didn't hear a reply over the music "Abby!" he shouted. Still hearing nothing, frowning he looked around; he saw two feet up in the air. Curious, he strode over to the back room "What the hell…?" he asked surprised when he found Abby standing on her head.

"Hi Gibbs," she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked, squatting down in front of her.

"The blood rushing to my head helps me to clear my mind and concentrate on work," she replied

"I thought that's what these do?" he said shaking the CAFF-POW

"Hey, your socks don't match! See its working, I'm thinking straighter," Shaking his head he stood up, placing the drink on her desk. _'Why does she always have to wear those damn short skirts?' _He thought staring at the black mini skirt revealing her panties. "Hey Gibbs, Can you guess what letter I am?" She asked, spreading her leg creating a V shape. "Ahhh" Abby squealed, losing her balance, Gibbs quickly rushed forward and grabbed her body, preventing her from falling to the ground. Stepping back with his left leg he placed his weight on it, forcing Abby's body against his chest. He put his hands on her thighs holding her, dirty impulses raged through his mind. _'Why do I have this sudden urge to touch her? I've known her nearly all my life and NEVER felt like this. What is going on?' _He thought to himself confused, then Gibbs moved his thumbs up and down, softly stroking her thigh as he imaged pinning her up against the wall and doing it. He became aroused and was almost certain that Abby could feel him becoming hard.

"Gibbs…" she moaned

"Yeah Abs," He replied.

"Can I get up?" Abby asked, he stepped aside as she staggered to her feet. Gibbs handed her the CAFF-POW, she grabbed it with both hands then drank from the straw. She turned her back on Gibbs and shuffled some papers around on the desk. Gibbs watched Abby fidget trying to solve something out on paper. His fingers itched wanting so much to rest his hands on her hips that were swaying around. Abby twirled one of her piggy tails with her hand mumbling to herself. _'My God, does she know how pretty she is? Stop thinking about her like that. She likes you, but not in that sense. Anyway she'll probably think I'm too old for her.'_ Abby turned around to throw out the empty CAFF-POW in the bin, seeing an agitated Gibbs she smiled.

"You look so cute when you bottle things up inside you!" she commented, turning back to her work. _'Wait… did she just call me cute?'_ Gibbs thought. Moving forward he pressed his body against her back then wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Abby…" he whispered something about his tone made Abby turn around and stare into his bright blue eyes. "I know how it feels to be tortured," he stated sighing.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Every time I come down to your lab I have to resist the urge to pin you against a wall placing soft kisses all over your body. When you bend over I'm always tempted to slap you on the ass. Wondering what it would feel like to cuddle for hours or even to wake up next to you. The slightest touch it makes me tingle inside. Having to come to work and always look like I am just a very close friend and nothing more. It's driving me insane!" he spoke softly.

Abby lifted his head closer to her own. She moved closer teasingly rubbing her nose against his. Moments later she leaned in closer to his mouth and placed soft tender kisses on his lips, Gibbs traced his tongue along her bottom lip seeking an invitation to enter. Abby opened her mouth with her tongue darting towards his fighting for control. Gibbs put pressure on hers making her give in, he was free to explore her mouth and he did every inch of it. Breaking off the kiss minutes later Gibbs gasped for air, he stared down at Abby's stunned face.

"Wow" all she could manage to say after the intense kiss. _'Oh my! That was sweet, I want more!'_ she screamed to herself."So what comes next? Pinning me against the wall?" she asked with a sly grin on her face as she looked at Gibbs.

"Come again?" he asked shocked.

"Give in to the dark side! Have your evil way with me," she replied, looking deep into his eyes.

'_Did I hear her right? Oh my God, she is willing to do it right now' _Gibbs let out girlish squeal, Abby glared at him

"Sorry," he apologised, he looked around and spotted the only patch of wall free from equipment and furniture. Gibbs dragged her over banging her back up against it. His hands traced the frame of her body and rested on her hips. Placing soft kisses on her neck he mumbled "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yesss!" she squeaked as he nibbled on her. Slowly he moved his hands down further hooking his thumbs over her pants he slid them down to her knees.

"Last chances to back out of it," he said

"Gibbs! Will you stop having seconds thoughts and just get on with it!" she replied angrily undoing his trousers which then fell to the ground. "Um… protection?" she asked, nodding his head he fished something from his pocket.

"You always keep a condom handy?" she asked teasingly.

"Only when I know that I would be in the company of a beautiful woman" As he put it on Abby slowly undid each button of his shirt one by one. Pushing the grey shirt off his shoulders Abby moved her fingers lightly tracing them over his six pack, chest and stomach. He slowly slipped inside her making Abby moan, stopping he looked at her face. "If I hurt you or you want me to stop. Just tell me and I will,"

"Honestly Gibbs. I've _wanted _to feel you inside me for a long time. I just never had the guts to tell you," she said, running one hand through his silver hair and dug her free fingers into his back making him go faster and deeper.

**x - x - x**

Kate and Tony exited the lift together heading towards the forensic lab.

"You know you don't have to recite the speech Tommy Lee Jones says in 'The Fugitive' every time we have an escapee," Kate argued, thinking back to that morning when Tony climbed up onto a wooden box.

"Yes I do! It helps to set the mood," he shot back as they turned a corner.

"Or you could just try doing your job to find the guy,"

"I could but that would be boring, see Kate, when I say the speech it helps me to think where the person could go which helps us to catch the dude," Tony stated, sticking his tongue out at Kate.

"Very mature DiNozzo. Wait, I remember McGee telling me, when we were investigating James Curtin's case. You recited it _FIVE_ …" Kate stopped talking as they entered Abby's lab. Kate stared at Gibbs naked body looking at his ass. Realising who she was thinking about she immediately stopped. Looking over at Tony she hoped he didn't notice her looking.

"Ewww" she exclaimed in disgust to cover up her perving thought. Pausing for a moment she then asked "Tony are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, Boss getting down and dirty with some chick," he replied softly

"Not just _'some chick' _Tony, that's Abby!"

"Whoa. I think I'm going to be sick," he said, walking out of the room, soon followed by Kate.

**- The End -**


End file.
